


Ménage à trois

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You-" Maripier's mouth twists, caught between angry and amused. "You got married. To Alex 'Chucky' Galchenyuk." She makes the quote marks around the nickname with her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ménage à trois

"You-" Maripier's mouth twists, caught between angry and amused. "You got married. To Alex 'Chucky' Galchenyuk." She makes the quote marks around the nickname with her hands.

"I did," Brandon says. "But I didn't mean to."

"How do you get married without meaning to?" Maripier's voice gets loud enough that Lola runs to hide in the other room.

"It's- I was drunk, we were all drunk, and someone said something, and then it just sort of happened."

"Just sort of happened," Maripier repeats flatly.

"I'm sorry," Brandon says. It softens her enough that Brandon can put his arms around her. 

"You married someone else," Maripier mutters. "You married Galchenyuk." She's back to the cross between anger and amusement. " _Galchenyuk_."

"I know," Brandon says. "I'm an idiot."

"A real idiot," Maripier agrees. She repeats, "Galchenyuk," a few more times in tones ranging from disbelief to laughter.

*

"I don't- Why are you calling me?" Alex asks.

"Because I want to have sex with your husband," Maripier says patiently. She pats at Brandon's shoulder where he's pressed next to her trying to stifle his laughter. "I thought it would be only polite to ask your permission."

"Um, okay," Alex says.

"Thank you," Maripier says politely.

"Thanks, Chucky!" Brandon calls loud enough for Alex to hear. He's still laughing when Maripier hangs up and drops her phone on the nightstand, and still laughing when she says, "Okay, let's do this."

*

"Prusty," Alex mumbles into the phone, "it's the middle of the night. What do you want?"

"It's not the middle of the night," Brandon says, "and I scored a really sweet goal. I want a blowjob, which I can't get until you tell my girlfriend it's okay."

Alex is silent long enough for Brandon to pass the phone over to Maripier.

"Well?" she asks.

"Yes, whatever," Alex mutters. "Just let me sleep."

*

Alex is hanging out in Brandon's room when he takes a call. He looks grouchy about it, but then he says, "Fine. I will leave," and stands up. "I don't know why we got married and I don't get laid but you do," he says to Brandon.

"What did you say to him?" Brandon asks Maripier when he answers his phone ten seconds later.

"I just asked if we could have phone sex," Maripier says. "Why? What did he say to you?"

Brandon repeats it to her, and she hmms and says, "That does seem unfair, doesn't it."

*

"Yes, fine," Alex says before Maripier can even ask. "You can do what you want."

"Oh?" Maripier asks. "Can I put you on speakerphone?"

"Um."

"He is your husband," Maripier says. She grins at Brandon. "You should get to enjoy this too."

"Hey, Chucky," Brandon says when Maripier switches it to speaker. "Pay attention. You might learn something."

"How can I learn anything? I'm not even there to see you."

Brandon and Maripier exchange a look and collapse into delighted laughter that only fades away when Maripier tugs Brandon closer for a kiss.

They don't try to show off or narrate for Alex. They just do what they would do anyway and let him listen in.

After, Brandon curls his arm around Maripier and asks, "Hey, Chucky, you hard?"

"Yes," Alex says after a moment, borderline resentful.

"How about you jerk off for us?"

Alex isn't particularly loud, but they have fun listening to him anyway.

*

Alex's phone rings just as Brandon's buzzes with a text from Maripier. The text says, _Have fun_.

"I will leave," Alex says into his phone, and then his eyes go wide and startled and he falls back onto the bed where he was starting to stand up. "Um. Okay?"

Brandon can hear Maripier's laughter coming from Alex's phone as he hangs up. "What did she say to you?"

Alex eyes him warily. "She said I didn't need permission to have sex with my husband."

Brandon smirks at him and reaches out to tug him close. "That sounds like a good idea."

*

Maripier gets up to put the rest of the dessert in the fridge after dinner when they have Alex over, and leans over Brandon like she's going to kiss him when she comes back to the table. But then she pauses, and looks at Alex.

"Is it okay if I kiss your husband?"

"Yes," Alex says.

Maripier leans in all the way then and kisses Brandon, not the soft peck she was probably going for in the first place, but a wet, deep kiss.

"Alex," Maripier asks without looking away from Brandon, "can I have sex with your husband?"

"Yes," Alex says, voice deeper and rougher.

Brandon grins at Maripier, and then looks around her at Alex. "You should come too. You might really learn something this time."

Later, much later, when Brandon's starting to get hard again, looking at the two beautiful, naked people in his bed, he says, "Alex, I think you should put some of those things you just learned into practice."

Brandon can hear Alex's breath hitch, and he meets Maripier's grin with one of his own.

"Brandon," Maripier says, "are you giving me permission to have sex with your husband?"

Brandon gestures expansively at Alex. "Absolutely. It only seems fair."


End file.
